


Taking Steps

by LynMcCallum



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Abuse, Almost Rape, Character Death, F/M, Growing Up, Humour, Love, Multi, Swearing, Violence, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynMcCallum/pseuds/LynMcCallum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The project for Vampire Academy to become a film has been declared, however after three months they are at a stalemate. They have all the actors and actresses required for the film. Well all except for one: Rose Hathaway. The film can't happen without an actress to play Rose so what are they to do? They go hunting.</p><p>Loosely based on the international bestselling Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead in terms of the rehearsal scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"Look at that! They're auditioning for the parts of the Vampire Academy series! They're finally going to make a movie out of the book! Just think of all the hot guys!" girls screamed as they read the magazine.

"Hey Karen, you're going to audition right?" Amy nudged the blonde girl.

"I don't know, I mean, it seems really scary and the film will probably be really hard…" Karen shook her head uncertainly.

"Oh come on, you've got to go to the auditions. I've already signed you up for it! There's no way for you not to go."

"You already paid for the audition fees?!" Karen all but screamed.

"It wasn't that much." Amy shook her head vigorously.

"Well I can't not go now can I? I mean, you've already paid." Karen sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The atmosphere in the conference room was heavy and tense. The Director and the author Richelle Mead sat around the table with a couple of other staff members. They were all frowning over the auditions list and cast list. Faces of girls stared up at them from the pages and all of them had red crosses over them.

"It's been three months since our first auditions and we still haven't found anyone suitable for Rosemarie's part!" the Director grumbled setting the pages down on the mahogany table. "This is ridiculous, we've auditioned every state and town in the last three months and not a single one of these girls have inspired us."

"We cannot do this without the main character. The secret relationship between Rose and Dimitri is something the girls like and a valuable attribute to the series especially later on." Richelle Mead sighed in exasperation. "Their relationship is essential."

"We're going to have to place this project on hold I'm afraid until we find a suitable girl to play Rose's part. Surely there must be someone in the world who can do it. We'll do a tour to look around, we'll go hunting, anything is better than cancelling the project since I have a feeling that it would work out really well."

"Shall we bring the already selected actors and actresses along?" one of the staff members asked.

"If any of them want to come tell them they can think of this as a free holiday. The company shall pay for it," the Director nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Where shall we start the hunt?"

"The streets of London," the Carlisle grinned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Clapham is rather lively...

Hidden amongst the houses in London Clapham was a peculiar café with some of the most renowned patisserie in England. Within the café, waitresses dressed in odd costumes bustled around treating the customers with utmost respect and gentleness.

"And stay out!" TK shouted throwing the gangster out of the café. Patting down her skirt she headed back inside to grateful smiles. "Hannah, are you alright? He hasn't hurt you or anything?"

"I'm fine TK, thanks for that." Hannah smiled appreciatively.

"We have our own personal body guard without having to pay anything extra." Ms. Anderson sighed with a grin.

"Hey! You still owe me cake from last time!" TK complained while she blew at the strand of black hair that fell into her face.

"She forgets everything else but never the cakes," all the co-workers in the room shook their heads.

"Hey, I resent that." TK pouted causing everyone to laugh.

Damn the manager on choosing a stupid French maid theme, she thought. Geez there are way too many perverts around here as it is without the advertisement. She sighed as she stared around the room. To her the costumes were the major negative points about her job at Honey Café. It had often caused guys to enter and attempt to abuse her fellow co-workers. Since she had been working at the café since it first opened two years ago, she'd always been the guard for the girls there. She couldn't help but glare at the black puffed out skirt with a heart shape apron. It just wasn't her style to wear something like that. On average, she avoided wearing skirts or dresses since it caused manoeuvring to be awkward at times.

With the bright chime of the tingling bell above the entrance, the door opened and her face immediately lit up. TK smiled in greeting at the customer and he mirrored the gesture. "How can I help you monsieur?" she asked adding a little French accent on the 'monsieur'.

"The usual cup of tea please, TK," he replied. "I see that your manager chose the French theme this week."

"Yeah," she nodded. "How's work been for you at the office? Would you like the usual cake for your kids? I see it's your turn to pick it up today monsieur Cross."

"Work has been as hard as ever and yes I'd like to collect the cake now if it's possible."

"I'll be back with your orders monsieur." TK inclined her head and rushed into the kitchen. "Cross's usual order Mer."

"Got it." Meredith nodded getting the tea ready.

"Ah, can you really believe it? Our GCSEs are all over. Over I tell you!" TK beamed excitedly. "Two years of slaving and now they're finally over! No more sciences either! How great is that?!"

"Yeah but now we have the A levels which are even worse." Hannah shuddered.

"But we get spares for ourselves and no more shit science teachers!" TK rejoiced. "I mean come on, the whole summer to enjoy and we're 16 which means even more freedom!"

"Not that anything's stopped you from doing what you want TK." Meredith laughed. "Tea's ready."

"Got it." TK nodded heading out with the requested order. "Here you go monsieur Cross."

"Cheers TK."

"My pleasure." TK grinned. She continued until night time and it was closing time.

"Alright everyone, here's the promised party for the end of exams!" Ms. Anderson announced.

"Oi TK? Aren't you staying for the party tonight?" Meredith asked as she caught the girl sneaking out the back door.

"Not tonight, Gran's at home and Dad is out at work, I need to make dinner tonight." TK shook her head.

"Then take these with you, we can't possibly eat that much without you here. Say 'hi' to your Gran for us." Ms. Anderson gestured at the patisserie.

"Cheers Ms. Manager." TK grinned taking the bags of food and headed home. Along the way people in the neighbourhood greeted her. On the bus she noticed a girl being leered at and she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Not another one, she though shaking her head. Well Gran won't be too fussed if I'm a teeny bit late. Keeping her distance, the small girl followed the stalkers. Luckily, the stop that the blonde girl got off at was the one that TK needed to get off at too so that didn't make things too complicated. She placed her stuff in a hole in the wall and she began tying her hair up as she walked and tucked the excess strands into her hat. She zipped up her jumper and she successfully passed for a young teenage boy. Her actions towards transformation were somewhat well practiced; it wasn't her first time dressing as a boy after all.

Following them carefully and silently she frowned when two other men appeared. Now that TK thought more about it, she remembered seeing this girl regularly recently for the last week or so and the same guy as tonight had been watching her on the bus. This wasn't just a one time stalk; these guys had planned out tonight's events. Well, they were in for a surprise if they thought they could lay a hand on the blond girl that night. Not while TK saw the poor girl being stalked. She couldn't help but wonder why the girl would walk on her own in a place she didn't seem familiar with. TK was sure that the blonde was new around the neighbourhood since she'd lived there for almost all her life and not once has she seen the girl before until a week ago. It was foolish for the girl to be on her own.

"Hey big sis!" TK called out linking arms with the nervous girl. She stiffened at the contact. "Stay calm, there are weird stalkers following you as you probably know right? Just pretend that I'm your younger brother alright? My name's Kieran." TK whispered.

"What took you so long Kieran? I thought I lost you! How was your boxing class?" she pretended with such ease it stunned TK.

"Great! I beat the teacher and it felt so good to be able to do that! I've passed the tests now." TK laughed. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Um…"

"If they do attack, I want you to knock on door number 13, my friend lives there she'll let you in." TK whispered with a low tone.

"Curry," the other girl nodded.

"Hey kid, you sure talk big but I'll bet you're just lying for your big sister," one of the guys sneered aiming for TK's head. She ducked and knocked the guy's legs so hard his knees buckled and he fell. Grabbing another guy by the arm she threw him into some bins causing a clatter to echo down the street. The biggest of the three lunged for her and held her in a choke hold. She drove her elbow into his stomach making the air rush out of his lungs and span dropping at the same time to kick his legs from under him. He tumbled with a loud thump. Spinning around she narrowly missed the blade aimed at her face. The metal shone dangerously in the dim street light and the two walked in a circle never taking their gazes off each other.

She vaguely noticed another guy sneaking up behind her and she dropped so that the guy behind her couldn't grab her. She felt the blade slice her skin causing coldness spirally up her arm. She cursed and smashed her fist into the guys face. Blood spluttered and she heard the crack as the man fell cradling his nose with blood spewing. The blonde girl's scream caught her attention and she saw the big guy groping her while the other tried to carry her away. Running she jumped and kicked the smaller of the two in the back of the head causing him to stumble backwards. The big man released the other girl and growled at TK before running at her again. She span so that he both missed her and nearly ran into a fence and she tugged roughly on his shoulder to turn him around. Then she kicked him hard and he went down clutching between his legs and howling in pain.

She dropped just in time to miss the last guy who was about to hit her in the head with a glass bottle. It smashed on the fence and he held it aimed at her menacingly. TK licked her lips waiting for the other man to advance so that she could finish the fight. Her stomach growled slightly and she couldn't wait any longer. She took the initiative and lunged at the man herself. Being small and agile gave her the advantage and she easily slipped past him before turning sharply and slamming her hand on the back of his neck. He gave a gargled sound before crumbling to the ground. She tugged her hat down slightly and blew at the strand of hair that was flying into her face.

"Are you staying somewhere close by? I'll walk you." TK said as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "No offence, but you suck at running away."

"I'm know, I'm not good with sport at all," she smiled apologetically. "I'm Karen by the way. Thanks for helping me tonight Kieran. You're a good fighter."

"Cheers and anytime babes." TK smirked as she stood on Karen's porch. "Make sure the next time you intend to get home late to have someone with you. Preferably a guy and if he can fight then it's a bonus. See ya." She gave Karen a wink before dashing off back to the bus stop. She stopped abruptly in front of the whole and the empty sight caused anger and gloom to flow through her. The hole was empty which meant that someone had taken her food and she felt like crying. She sniffed and turned around dejectedly to head back to her own home which was the next street down from where Karen was staying.

"Are you looking for this?" a silky Russian voice asked. She could hear the amusement in his tones and turning around she saw the bags in his hand. Relief surged through her and she practically tackled the man.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted.

"I noticed a beggar about to take it so I thought to intervene," he told her. "I saw you putting this in the hole earlier and thought you might want it back."

"You've been waiting? It's been what? Ten minutes?" TK asked curiously when she looked at her watch.

"As I said, I thought you might want this back. You seemed rather dismal when you couldn't see it in the hole."

"What if I didn't come back?"

"Then I would've left after fifteen minutes and put this back into the hole," he shrugged.

"Thank you for keeping this safe for me from the beggars," she beamed gratefully. "I need to go and these cakes are really good. Here, take one. Enjoy the rest of your evening sir." With that said. TK rushed off leaving the curious man staring after her. He couldn't help but wonder where she had gone in such haste earlier just to come back not long after. He looked down at the label of the cake and noted the shop name. After taking a bite, he had to resist the urge to groan. The girl was right, the cake was scrumptious.

"I'm home!" TK yelled as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Tamara, you're home quite early? Don't you have any celebrations with your friends? I mean you all finally finished your GCSE exams after all." Grandma Chrystie smiled as she hugged the small girl who was just around her height. TK set her bags down on the table and took her zip up hoodie off draping it over the back of a chair.

"I do, you're my friend Gran." TK grinned at the silver locked woman. "Gran, have I ever told you how much I love your hair? It's so cool."

"You've told me that many times Tamara and I've told you that you'd be likely to have the same hair when you grown old." Grandma Chrystie beamed. "And is that delicious cake I see from the patisserie?"

"The best, courtesy of the manager." TK grinned. "Everyone says 'hi' by the way."

"Say 'thank you' for me when you go in tomorrow."

"Of course," the younger girl nodded. "What'd you think we should have for dinner tonight Gran?"

"Last I saw, we had ingredients for some nice salad and the amazing tuna pasta."

"That it is then." TK laughed. "Let me put my stuff in my room and I'll be right down to cook and chat."

A few hours later, the front door opened and slammed shut. Heavy breathing and groaning could be heard echoing in the hallway. TK stepped out of her room quietly and leaned over the banister to look downstairs to see her Dad pulling the clothes off of another woman. A woman who was not her mum. A woman who was different from last night too. The living room door slammed and grunts and moans filled the night for the next hour. It's a good thing Gran is sleeping, she thought with a growl. We definitely don't need to make her regret and hate you any more than she already does. Stupid unfaithful Dad, wonder whose wife you've stolen for tonight. TK had seen the glint of a ring on the woman's wedding finger before they had disappeared into the living room. Getting into her own bed, she let music drown out all negative thoughts and she continued writing.

"New Mail!" her computer told her.

 

"Hey Tami!

How're you doing? You haven't replied in such a long time but I suppose that's because you've been busy with your GCSEs. How do you think you've done sweetheart? By the time you read this you'll have completed all of them right?

Are you still working in a café with lots of teenagers? If you are, could you do me a massive favour? You know the Vampire Academy series you love? Well they're making a movie out of the first book and they have everything ready to start filming. Everything but the main female lead. They can't seem to find someone to play the part of Rose so they're doing a tour. They'll be in London for the next two weeks or so. Do you think that you could spread it around so more people hear about it? Could you also put up a few posters and you should try out for the part too. I hope you're doing well and that Gran is well too. I'll be back in London for a few weeks this summer so I'll hopefully get to see you soon.

Love Mum XxXxX"

 

"Wow, they're making a film of Vampire Academy…" TK stared at her bear and wolf toys. "Oh my god they're making it into a movie!!!" she screamed into the fur toys and fell onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "They better not mess up any of the characters or else I'll actually die!" She cheered excitedly and waved her arms in the air. "The characters better be hot. Though I am surprised that they're missing the main female lead…" she said thoughtfully staring at the email. "They must be really picky, but to be fair the role of Rose wouldn't exactly be easy to play. Hell none of the roles are easy to play."

 

"Yo Mum,

I'll put some posters up and stuff around London tomorrow. I'm doing well and I reckon I haven't done too badly in any of my exams which is great. Dad's just being Dad and Gran is in good shape. I hope everything is okay over there at Hollywood and I can't wait till you come round to London!

Love TK XxX"

 

TK sent the reply before shutting her laptop and drifting to sleep.

"They're making a film out of Vampire Academy? No way!" Hannah screamed. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, Mum told me to advertise so I'm advertising. Spread it around will you?" TK asked. "I'm really surprised that of all the characters they had to be stuck on, it's Rose. That's just so unfortunate don't you think? It could be an amazing movie but they can't do it without Rose. I mean come on, the book is from her point of view, and it simply won't work without her."

"How is your mum by the way?"

"She's alright." TK nodded.

"What movie is she directing at the moment?"

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Is there anything you do know about your mum?" Ms. Anderson chastised.

"Yeah, she's dropping by for a couple of weeks sometimes this summer. Although, that's what she said last time too. And the couple of times before that. Oh well, if she's here she's here, if she's not she's not."

"You're way too nonchalant with these things." Meredith sighed.

"How should I be? Bounce up and down and scream like an idiot, then cry like a baby in disappointment if she doesn't come? Nah, not worth doing at all." TK shook her head. "Not my style."

"I said let go of me!" Milo cried out. The four stuck their heads out of the kitchen window to see Jersey standing in front of Milo protectively from some smirking teenage boys.

"Since when do jerks from Belatrix College come to Honey Café?" TK crossed her arms leaning against the door frame.

"Well if it isn't Tami Knight? What're you doing in a whore café like this?" Kemp sneered.

"What'd you mean by 'whore café'?" Ms. Anderson demanded.

"Look at you all, dressed like that and calling us all masters. You're all just begging to be touched aren't you?"

"Only you think of it that way." TK rolled her eyes. "Just 'cuz you can't get laid yourselves without having to pay cash."

"Why you?!" Kemp slammed on the table and threw it to the side spilling the drinks on the marble floor.

"Now, now gentlemen, no need to throw a fit." TK teased tracing a hand lightly over Kemp's chest. "Come on, we're working in a café, we bring joy, pleasure and entertainment to our customers."

One of the other customers lifted his brows at the way her attitude changed so suddenly to such a lilting tone. To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

"What kind of pleasure and entertainment?" he leered.

"If you all follow me, I'll show you. Ms. Manager, can you please give me the key to the M room?" TK spoke with a husky tone.

"Of course." Ms. Anderson handed over the key as TK passed and shot her a worried glance. The younger girl merely smiled reassuringly and carried on walking.

"Now follow me," she winked at the males and led the way.

"Is she going to be alright this time do you think? They look strong and boys from Belatrix academy have a reputation for being strong," one of the customers murmured causing a curious gentleman's head to snap up.

"What'd you mean?" he whispered. "Is she not just going to show them out?"

"Not quite. That girl, her name's TK and she works here as a waitress and a bodyguard of sorts. She always helps out when there's trouble."

"Is there a lot?"

"This is Clapham, it happens," people shrugged at the foreign stranger. The man stood up and walked up to Ms. Anderson.

"Where are they?"

"Out back, there are the changing rooms which also lead outside." Without hesitation he headed to the back only to narrowly miss a flying body.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK makes a rather special delivery that changes her life forever.

Without hesitation he headed to the back only to narrowly miss a flying body. "Ow…" TK complained rubbing the back of her head. She was up in a flash glaring at the boys. "You bastards don't say I didn't warn you!" She stormed back in and a large crash of lockers could be heard. Looking in he watched as she clicked her long strands of hair away from her face and wiped the sweat from her brow. He found the movement somewhat erotic and immediately pushed the thought away considering how inappropriate it was.

"Would you like some help carrying the kids?" he asked stepping further into the room. TK recognised him instantly. "I'll call the police while I'm at it."

"No need to waste time calling police, see that button on the wall there?" TK gestured. "I've already pressed it. The police are already on their way. But you could help me with the bodies and dump them outside."

"Of course I'll help," he smiled. "Anything for a lady like yourself. You're pretty strong."

"Thanks, I've had lots of training. I'm guessing you liked the cake last night." TK smiled.

"Excuse me?" he arched his brows at the girl.

"The cake, you know, the one I gave you last night?"

"It was you? I'd thought you might have a twin of some sort…"

"Yeah I don't have a twin that I'm aware of, I'm TK." TK laughed holding her hand out.

"Konstantin Javavich," he smiled. _She'd do so well as Rose Hathaway. She's got spunk and the talent for fighting. Now we just need to test it out_ , he thought.

"Cool name dude," she beamed. "Mind if I call you KJ?"

"Go ahead, you won't be the first." Konstantin smiled causing her heart to skip. _Oh my god he reminds me so much of someone… And I never thought I'd say this but, he's amazing! He looks so cool and he's pretty strong too. I mean he's carrying two of the guys by himself. I wonder what it'd feel like for him to carry me. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?_ She chastised herself. _He's a complete stranger! What is wrong with my head?_

"Hey, don't think I'm a stalker or anything but what did you do last night when you left the bus station? I mean, you suddenly left leaving your stuff there then you come back not long after." Konstantin asked curiously.

"I kicked some retards' asses last night," she shrugged. "There was this girl who didn't look like she'd be able to protect herself so I helped out." without a thought he knew that the one TK mentioned was Karen, his co-worker. So TK had been the one to rescue Karen from the impending doom.

"Do you go around doing that?"

"Only if I see it and people need help. I'm not one to ignore these things."

"Do your parents know?"

"Dad wouldn't care less so long as there's nothing on my record and Mum's in another country and my Gran knows but she was the one who trained me as a kid. She doesn't encourage it but she doesn't kill me for it so long as it doesn't get in the way of my well being." TK explained simply.

"You make your dad sound so uncaring," he frowned.

"Oh he cares," she growled. "Just not about the right things."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like him much?"

"Nice guess wise guy," she smirked teasingly.

"Care to elaborate on what he does care about?"

"No," she stated flatly.

_This girl acts unbelievably like Rose's character description. The others are going to be off the moon about this._ Konstantin thought. "Well here you go, and thanks for the recommendation for the cake, you're right, they do taste good and the hosts give excellent service. Here's the tip." Konstantin handed her a £20 note and left before she could do anything.

"This is too much!" she yelled after him.

"Keep it," he waved without turning around. "It's all yours for being a great entertainer."

"Thank you!" she smiled before heading back in.

"Oh my goodness TK are you alright?" Ms. Anderson fussed.

"I'm fine, those guys were easy!" TK waved nonchalantly. "Some guy just gave me a 20 quid tip…"

"You mean the hot gentleman who went to help you?" TK nodded at Ms. Anderson. "Boy he was fine!"

"You're so lucky TK!" Hannah whined.

"I mean that guy was definitely amazing and model material!" Milo commented.

"I reckon he'll be back." TK told them.

"Why so sure? Not that we'd mind seeing more of him."

"I dunno, just a feeling." TK gestured.

"Oooo! TK's got a feeling! That means he'll definitely be back!" Meredith teased.

"To be fair, you're normally scarily right about these kinds of things…" Ms. Anderson pointed out.

"What can I say? It's in my genes?" TK shrugged.

"So what'd you think of him?" the all asked the fighter girl.

"He's strong and fit there's no doubt about that. I don't know about anything else."

"What else is there to know?" Milo fanned herself.

"Like his personality!" TK reprimanded.

"We know, we're just teasing and you know it!" Jersey laughed.

"How's your Gran?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"She's good. She says 'Thanks' for the cake by the way." TK replied. "They were yummy."

"Anyway, it's about closing time and most people have gone so let's pack up!" Ms. Anderson clapped her hands.

"Yes Ma'am!" everyone chorused with a smile and set off to clear the tables.

"Thank you very much," the waitresses at Honey Café chimed as the customers left one by one.

"Wow today was busy." TK collapsed into a chair.

"Which means more money." Milo grinned.

"Which is good!" Ms. Anderson smirked. "It's not that cheap to fund this place you know?"

"We know!"

"Hey TK, you know that guy is still sitting there?" Hannah whispered gesturing with her head at the Russian man.

"He's been there since opening time. He ain't the only one still here though. Probably fell in love with the place." TK shrugged. "Now I'm up for going home so I'm going to get changed and go."

"Bye TK," everyone gave her a hug as she passed. As she was walking in the direction of her bus stop, she couldn't help but feel as thought something was following her but whenever she turned around, she couldn't see anything. There was a wrongness in the atmosphere she couldn't place. Although the sun was still up, the routes she took were shadowed by alleys. Suddenly a fist lashed out from nowhere and knocked her to the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth and she swore as she was thrown into the darkness of the alley. Rolling, she narrowly missed another attack. These people wore shades and the way they moved was so animalistic she felt fear rake through her body but she managed to stay calm. Losing cool in a fight meant trouble. The main thing was always to remain calm and to think clearly. She threw punches and kicks sending many of her opponents flying against walls but they always managed to jump back up and lunge at her. It was almost as though they were unaffected by her hits. TK tried vaulting over a couple of them and considered running but they blocked all possible escape routes. They seemed to be everywhere, black shadows standing everywhere obstructing the exits. Why won't these people give up? she thought. What had I ever done to them? I don't recall offending anyone recently except for those stupid Belatrix boys last night.

She managed to dodge another lunge but tumbled into another who grabbed her roughly. The man aimed for her neck and nearly bit her but she slammed her elbow into his stomach and threw him over her shoulder into another assailant.

_What in the name of the stars was up with that guy? I could've sworn he was just trying to bite me!_ She thought frantically as she dodged another blow from her right. Taking a careful assessment she counted around ten figures circling her. She lashed out and smashed her fist into one of the guy's stomachs as he lunged for her. She'd ducked and threw her fist up catching the guy unaware and he gave a wheezing sound as he went down. Suddenly arms grabbed her everywhere and she wasn't strong enough to throw all of them off. They threw her to the ground and it took three people to pin her down successfully since she kept struggling. Hair obstructed her view for a moment as one of them bent down to bite her when he suddenly went flying. A flash later and the one holding down her legs and waist disappeared too. She curled so that her legs reached for the captivator who pinned her shoulders and arms and grabbed his head between her calves. With brute force she wrenched him away from her and he crashed to the ground.

She jumped up and was shocked to see Konstantin fighting like he actually knew what he was doing. He didn't look like an ordinary street fighter or a self defence fighter. He looked like he'd been trained well just like her. Only, he was no doubt physically stronger and probably more experienced too. She also couldn't help but notice the strict, serious and guarded expression he had on his face. The description seemed somewhat familiar but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Why do I always manage to find you in a fight?" he grunted as he dodged a person.

"Not the first time you didn't." TK protested going back to back with him.

"Yeah, that time you'd already finished the fight." Konstantin commented with a tone filled authority and laced with disapproval.

"Are you a police officer or something? Or maybe a trained body guard?"

"No, why?"

"You have that kind of stance." TK gestured with her eyes. The way his stance was completely balanced and allowed no opening to be easy pushed over spoke of strict training. TK nearly snarled in frustration as another attack sailed her way. She was warned by the soft footstep and the swishing of wind. Her ears were oddly attuned whenever it came to fighting. She sidestepped the punch, twirled and slammed her hand on the back of his neck. He gargled before he crumbled to the ground. Working together swiftly the number of attackers decreased until there was no one standing apart from the pair.

TK panted for breath as she slowly calmed and lowered her fists. She rolled her shoulders to relax the tense muscles and grimaced as she felt several bruises forming. She was definitely not expecting a fight. Konstantin got out his phone calling the police and TK made a run for it. Getting caught by the police was not on her to-do list especially since it would drive her Dad nuts. Little did she know, as soon as she was out of hearing distance and sight distance; a camera crew emerged from the shadows instead of police.

"Are you all alright?" the director asked worriedly.

"Hell that girl sure knows what she's doing all right. No need to teach her these stunts with fighting at all. Man I can't remember the last time I hurt this much…" one of the actors grumbled as he forced himself up. Many of them had potentially avoided the really serious hits and faked a fall to unconsciousness so that they wouldn't get seriously hurt. They all knew that if they hadn't faked it, many of them would've gotten seriously injured. Only two of the crew members had been knocked unconscious by the girl.

"Carlisle, you might want to see this," the camerawoman in charge of capturing the events of the espionage gestured. A medical crew bustled about checking for those who weren't so lucky to miss some of the harder blows from both TK and Konstantin while the rest of the crew crowded around Alyssa's camera. After watching, everyone was at a loss for words.

"How on earth did you find this girl Konstantin?" Christopher Kendall the stunts manager asked smacking the Russian man on the shoulder playfully.

"I bumped into her." Konstantin chuckled. "Her food was about to be taken by a tramp so I saved it. In return she gave me a cake and well, I found her at her work place only to see her take on four guys by herself."

"I wonder whether that girl influences your acting Konstantin." Carlisle mumbled as though to himself.

"What'd you mean?" Richelle Mead asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but the Konstantin in this video seems somewhat different compared to the Konstantin we've seen before acting as Dimitri Belikov. It's just a feeling but we'll know when we see the videos side by side." Carlisle shook his head. "Let's all head back to the hotel and see."

The stunts crew were dismissed to recuperate for the night while Carlisle, Alyssa, Richelle and Konstantin headed back to the hotel's conference room where there was handy equipment there. There was certainly a vast difference between the acting by Konstantin in the new video compared to the experimental shots from before. The Konstantin from the fight looked genuine rather than an actor. The author's face lit up like a Christmas tree light.

"Is it true that it's possible for some actors to completely merge with their character while being on set?" Richelle asked with a breathy voice.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"Has something like that ever happened to you Konstantin?" Richelle asked.

"Once or twice but they were only minor characters unfortunately." Konstantin shook his head.

"How did you feel when you first acted those few experimental shots from before you found this girl?" Carlisle asked.

Konstantin stared at them for a moment and closed his eyes to choose words carefully. "I felt confident that I could step into Dimitri Belikov's shoes and reflect on what he might feel. But with every action I had to think about it. I had to consciously create the visage of how Dimitri might react to certain things. When you merge with the character you act, sometimes you don't think too much about it. It just comes to you naturally. I felt that tonight when I was fighting alongside her... The way she fitted Rose's description was shocking. Of course there are differences but she seemed to be just as foulmouthed and short tempered with a sweet sentimental side as Rose is. I suppose the fact that she seemed to fit so naturally into the role made me want to seem more genuine. And the fact that she fitted so well just seemed to draw me into the Vampire Academy world. I don't want there to be any disappointment with the way I portray Dimitri Belikov." Konstantin explained.

"You felt all of that?" Richelle Mead dead panned.

"Yes." Konstantin admitted a little awkwardly. He felt slightly embarrassed to have had to admit something so deep and meaningful like that. "The fact that she hadn't known it was a set up meant that she reacted genuinely and watching her fight caused me to unconsciously think for a moment that the stunts crew really were criminals who needed to be dealt with. It wasn't until I wrenched Oliver away that I remembered it was just an act."

"Is there anything else?" Richelle Mead asked. "Anything at all?"

Konstantin thought about it and decided to hedge his realisations a little. "I was drawn in by her."

"That's it! I don't care if she has a criminal record." Richelle Mead shouted with glee. "She has to play Rose Hathaway. She's simply perfect and the fact that she's had such an affect on Konstantin is astonishing! I don't know much about acting but from that little clip, she looked like she could be a natural. Although there is the point that she had no idea there was a camera there."

"But she could learn." Alyssa smiled. "She has the facial expressions to be able to play the role. The way her face and eyes portrayed the fear that streaked through her at first was really clear and sometimes it is rather hard for actors to envisage the emotion they need to be portraying."

"Did you get her name?" Carlisle asked.

"TK." Konstantin stated.

"Is that all we've got?"

"That's the name she gave me when I asked for it. You can contact her through Honey Café easily enough I reckon." Konstantin suggested.

"Do they do deliveries?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'll see tomorrow. If we talk to the manager, I'm sure she'll figure something out to get the girl to come here." Carlisle grinned. "Feel free to get some rest everyone. We'll give her a final trial tomorrow when she arrives." Carlisle didn't use the word 'if' since he was rather confident that he would be able to convince the manager to persuade the girl to go to the hotel whether she was going to be aware of what would happen or not.

"We should see what her reaction would be if Konstantin starts lecturing her on her techniques." Richelle Mead commented.

"Good idea. That would put the finishing touch. Well, that and the way she would react to other cast and characters from your novel." Carlisle smiled.

With that idea determined, everyone headed back to their rooms to enjoy the rest of their evening.

_It's official, those guys back there were officially vampire fanatics! I mean, who the heck goes around attacking and trying to bite people for real? It's insane not to mention total sexual assault!_ TK thought frantically as she walked through the front door. _And the fact that I keep thinking I know that Russian dude is really getting on my nerves!_ She couldn't recall ever having met him before and the only Russian males she'd met personally were the guys at her school. She'd know if he was from her school. He didn't look like a college student so that cancelled that possibility out.

"Hey Tam, are you alright? You look a bit shocked," her dad commented from the foot of the stairs staring up at her. She stopped midway and turned to face him. From his unsteadiness, she could tell that he was drunk and it wasn't even eight in the evening. She resisted the urge to snort in disgust at her own father and the way he looked at her was unsettling to say the least. It was the type of look a man would give to a woman he desired in bed and she had no intention of ever getting into her father's bed like that. "Want me to help cheer you up?" He took a few steps up the stairs and stopped two steps away from her.

"I've got some things to do Dad, thanks for offering though." TK said politely and turned to get further up the stairs. She was at the top when he spoke again.

"You wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you?" Somehow, TK didn't think that this was meant to be a fatherly concern question. The way his voice drawled made her feel sick.

"No, why?" she asked cautiously.

"Because no kid would be good enough for you," he shook his head and shivers raked through her body as he said this.

"Thanks for the compliment Dad." TK smiled uncomfortably before hurrying into her room. She bolted and locked her door as soon as she got in. She'd had the locks installed since she was 8, a little while after her mum left the household.

She mentally thanked her mum for giving her a room with an ensuit bathroom. She dumped her bag on her floor and stripped as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed the tiny remote from her desk as she passed and turned on the radio to Capital FM. She felt bruised all over from the fight and sighed in content as the warm water beat down on her sun-kissed skin. Her long thick black locks stuck to her as she simply sat under the shower head for a few moments on the tiled floor relishing at the feel of the water. She took her time letting the muscles in her body relax before lathering up with her usual fruit scented shampoo and conditioner. Just as she walked back into her room in just a towel, she heard the slam of the front door and the engine of her dad's car. _That's right,_ she thought, _just go to another club and get yourself drunk why don't you? It's wonders Mum hasn't divorced you yet._ TK got dressed before heading downstairs into the kitchen. The house was empty apart from her that night since her Grandma had gone out for the night to stay with some friends.

As usual, she was slightly late for work. She'd decided to wear three quarter length trousers with a baggy long dress shirt with a tank top under it and trainers. The weather was fairly nice though a little chilly so she wore an oversized coat and a hat.

"TK, I want you to make a delivery." Ms. Anderson told her with a suspiciously cheery tone just as TK walked through the door. Everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"We don't do deliveries." TK narrowed her eyes.

"This is an emergency, trust me." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well if it was an emergency why didn't you send someone else to deliver it?" TK asked.

"Because it's not done quite yet."

"Done! Is she here yet?" Hannah shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm here!" TK called back and cursed her luck as she went to collect the boxes. "Where am I going?"

"The Hilton Hotel near Marble Arch, you need to take it to the conference room."

"That's not too far." TK sighed.

"Have fun." Jersey grinned. TK stared suspiciously at all of them but left nonetheless. The bus journey was simple and passed by relatively quickly. She had to ask the receptionist for the direction to the conference room though.

"TK!" Konstantin called and TK span around. She had not expected him to be there and the somewhat guarded and stern look he gave caused recognition to rise.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life changing invitation and decision to be made.

"Why do I seem to bump into you so much?" TK asked humorously.

"Hi, are you TK? The one who fought yesterday with Mr. J?" Karen asked appearing from another door. She practically ran over to the smaller girl's side.

"Hey, you're that girl from the other night!" TK stared. Karen gave her a confused look. Sighing, the other girl put down the cakes, tied her hair and lowered her voice. "It was dark and all but I was Kieran."

"Oh! You were a girl?" Karen gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, the deception was intentional." TK grinned. "Easier when fighting guys, saves their pride and all you know?"

"Are you always so reckless like that?" Konstantin asked with a somewhat disapproved tone. "You're not just a young child TK, you're a young lady and you need to be more responsible."

"And who the hell are you? Last I checked you ain't my dad dude." TK glared feeling anger rise rapidly. She was not in the mood for this since she hadn't had enough sleep and she  _never_  took lectures well. In fact, she didn't take them from anyone but her Grandma and occasionally Ms. Anderson if TK thought it was reasonable. This guy was stepping way over the line as far as she was concerned.

"I should really let your parents know about your activities. A girl going around at night is inappropriate and suggests improper behaviour."  _Okay, definitely a low blow there,_  Konstantin thought.  _That should get her fired up even more._

"Who gave you the right to lecture me you foreign asshole?" TK nearly growled. Nearly.

"Surely you've had better education than that. You should know that language like that is not desirable amongst any company. You should show more skill and grace." Konstantin said coolly.

"You wanna see grace? Then go to some fucking ballet performance or something," she hissed. Without another word, she lunged at him aiming for a punch to his face.

"You're too random and predictable. Think about strategies." Konstantin chastised dodging every move.

"Go screw yourself asshole!" TK growled continuing her shower of attacks. Slowly she feigned fatigue and slowed her assault. Victory flashed across Konstantin's eyes and TK continued to slow down bit by bit. Then just as he reached out to grab her, she lashed out knocking him in the shoulder. She'd been aiming for his face but he'd moved at the last second. Surprise flooded through him and he told himself not to underestimate her again. Swiftly she dropped and swept out with her leg knocking his legs from beneath him. Then, she jumped on his back and pulled his arm up to restrain him.

Unfortunately, before she could apply enough force or weight to keep him down, he bucked her off and she stumbled slightly. He aimed a kick and she span to avoid it. She tried to get a good hold around his neck for a head lock but he was too tall and she knew her stance at that moment wasn't entirely balanced. Konstantin used that against her and hooked a leg around hers. The pair tumbled to the floor and TK rolled them over so that she was on top. She tried to restrain him again for the second time but he rolled them over easily. Without mercy he slammed down onto her knocking the air from her lungs and pinned her to the floor.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

"Not until you calm down."

"Let me go damn it."

"You have to learn better anger control. You mustn't randomly jump into fights whenever you wish TK."

"I don't, I jump into fights when there are those who need help now let me up!" TK reached upwards with her legs and caught him unaware as she hooked her feet around his neck. He pulled him off of her but barely had time to recover when he was on her again. This time he was leaning down so that she couldn't reach him. Sweat layered both of their brows and they were both panting from the fight.

"TK that was so unladylike! And Mr. J, despite the fact that it's a fight, your position is somewhat inappropriate." Karen coughed.

The two looked at one another before Konstantin removed himself with a stunned look. TK was stunned to find that she missed the warmth his body provided. She smiled sheepishly at Karen as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I have no idea what just happened there. I don't normally get so fired up…" TK laughed nervously. Then she looked over the blonde girl's shoulder and her heart stopped. "Karen?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a camera?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been there?"

"Since you walked in," the Director clapped as he walked into the room. "You're exactly what we're looking for! How would you like to play the part of Rose Hathaway in the Vampire Academy movie?"

"What?" she dead panned. She was utterly speechless. Then she saw Konstantin picking up the bags she'd brought with her and realisation hit her. "Now I know why you seem so familiar! It wasn't that I'd met you personally, you're the spitting image of Dimitri Belikov!"

"That's why we chose him." Carlisle smiled.

"And you'd be great as Lissa with your looks." TK stared at Karen. "And that attack that seemed to freaky…"

"Sorry, we wanted to see what your compatibility was like with Konstantin." Carlisle smiled apologetically though his eyes were twinkling like a kid at Christmas. "I'm Director Carlisle Blake, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." TK smiled politely. "Now that I've delivered the cakes, do you mind if I go?" TK inclined her head and turned to leave.

"Hey wait a second TK!" Karen ran to catch up with the girl. "You didn't say whether you'd take the part or not."

"I can't take it."

"Why? You were amazing!"

"Because I can't act."

"Can't or won't?" Konstantin asked as he stepped towards her.

"And what'd you know about me?" TK demanded crossing her arms.

"You can act but don't have a confidence. You're shy of being watched right? It's not a matter of acting but rather being in attention right?"

TK was speechless and everyone stared at Konstantin as he strolled up to her so that they were face to face. She stared up at the man she barely knew yet he managed to see right through her defiance. Everyone else immediately felt as thought they were interrupting a very intimate moment. TK was beyond stunned that Konstantin had been able to sum up her fears in such perfect words. No on had been able to do so except her Grandma and Mum.

"So what'd you say TK? Please? We can't move forward with the project without your help." Carlisle smiled sincerely. _Besides, it's rare to find a natural like you and the way Konstantin acts is very intriguing to say the least,_  he thought.

"Well that doesn't put any pressure at all." TK laughed. "I'll have to check with my Gran. Could I let you know tomorrow perhaps? And I'll have to let my boss know and what do I do about school?"

"How old are you?"

"15 but I've just finished fifth form or Y11 as some schools call it."

"You're the same as me! We can have classes together!"

"Okay well, I'll tell you all my final answer tomorrow." TK smiled nervously.

"TK give me your phone." Karen demanded holding out her hand. TK pulled it out of her pocket and it was passed between Konstantin, Karen and Carlisle. "Now when you've made up your mind you can let any of us know. Or if you need talk about anything, I'd be glad to lend you an ear for complaints or a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't cry but thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to call, Kaz." TK grinned.

"Kaz?" they all grinned.

"Yeah sorry I have a tendency of giving people nicknames." TK laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"What's your full name?" Karen asked curiously.

"Tamara Knight."

"Nice name."

"Thanks. I'd better go before my manager has a fit."

"I'll drop you off." Konstantin offered.

"It's fine, thanks for the offer though." TK shook her head. Konstantin saw that she needed some time on her own to think so he didn't persist.

"Be careful and try not to run into anymore fights." Konstantin smirked.

"Can't make any promises mate." TK winked and she left.

"She really is something; to think that she's so talented is amazing." Carlisle sighed in relief. "This film is going to be smacking."

"Mr. J, do you think she'll say yes?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yes, I think she will." Konstantin grinned.  _I could tell from her eyes. She wants to do it, she has the rush to act, and she wants to grab the chance. I know she'll take the chance,_  he thought somewhat certainly.

 

"Hey TK, are you alright? You look a bit green." Hannah asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." TK choked.  _Did I just get offered the main roll of Vampire Academy? I just got offered to star in a film…_  she thought as her emotions swirled. Her mind was reeling and she could barely keep it together.

"No good, she looks like she's in shock." Jersey shook her head.

"Did they ask you?" Ms. Anderson asked gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. TK snapped her head up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You knew, right?"

"They explained the urgency on the phone." Meredith smiled.

"Then you guys should've warned me! I mean, come on, this kind of thing requires heart preparation." TK complained throwing her arms into the air.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah and I nearly got a flipping heart attack too! I swear my heart actually stopped back there" TK whined.

"It's good to have surprises once in a while." Milo laughed.

"It's not a nice surprise though!" TK argued.

"Well duh, it's a brilliant surprise!" everyone cheered.

"You guys are impossible." TK sighed.

"So, what was your answer?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I'd tell them my decision tomorrow." TK shrugged.

"Why didn't you say yes?" they all screamed.

"Because I don't know whether I can live up the name of Rose Hathaway, the sexy, confident, sometimes snobbish, occasionally immature bitch."

"For a smart kid you have serious confidence issues." Meredith shook her head.

"Hey! My self-confidence is fine." TK huffed.

"If it was then you would've accepted the role without hesitation." Jersey rolled her eyes.

"So you have no problems with acting as Rose, go and tell them you'll take it!" Milo shoved the phone into TK's hand.

"Wait, you're forgetting that I have a Gran to care for!" TK protested.

"You're just making excuses now." Ms. Anderson grumbled. "Come on TK, we treat her as part of the family. You don't think that we'd leave her alone did you?"

"I can't do that, you guys are busy enough as it is."

"Look, you're making too many excuses for yourself TK. This is a huge chance. Go see you Gran now and sort it out!" Ms. Anderson commanded practically shoving the girl out of the café. People on the street gave odd looks towards the door before resuming with their activities. TK took her time on her way home to think about things. She couldn't help but feel excited about this opportunity. It would no doubt change her life and whether it was for better or worse she couldn't tell.

"Gran I'm back!" TK yelled into the house.

"Tamara? Don't you have work today?" she asked curiously.

"Ms. Manager kicked me out early today. Said something about needing rest."

"Oh? What's wrong? You sound troubled."

"Well the thing is, I don't know what to do…"

"Tell me about it." TK stared at her grandma for a moment before she sat down and hugged her knees tucking her chin on top.

"Gran, there's something that I wanna do but I'm too scared because I'm afraid I'll let everyone down."

"Well sweetheart, first of all, let me just say that no matter your choice, I'd still love and support you as always. But no matter what it is that you want to do, I'd be proud of you and I'd understand. There are always reasons for what you choose. You know I don't always agree but I still back you up do I not?"

"Gran, you know the book series I'm mad with?"

"There are many," the old woman laughed.

"Vampire Academy. The one with the kick ass heroine and the gorgeous Russian guy?"

"Oh yes I remember you crying when he got taken. What about it?"

"Three days ago, Mum sent me an email. They were planning on making it into a movie but they couldn't find an actress for Rose for three months. So they went hunting. There's an actor called Konstantin and I've bumped into him a few times. He suggested for me to be tested to the Director. After the fight the other day I ran before the police could arrive. Today I found out about the set up and both the Director and the author think I should do it. I'm scared I'll let them down. You know my history of acting isn't the best. Funny perhaps but that's not the point." TK explained.

"Oh my dear, I think that you'd be great. Directors are not to be underestimated and I'm sure they'd understand your lack of experience. I don't see harm in trying, Tamara. You know my favourite phrase: 'never pass up an opportunity without trying.'"

"I know, Gran. I think I'll call Mum."

"You should do that. She'd be so proud of you too!" her grandma caught her in a tight embrace before letting her go.

"Tami!" her mother yelled when she answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Mum, how're you doing?" TK asked nervously.

"What's wrong honey? You don't sound comfortable."

"That's because I'm not. I'm trying to find a way to say this without making you freak out."

"Oh honey I never freak out."

"Yes you do. Or you overreact." TK stated remembering the countless number of times her mother had overreacted to a situation.

"Where did my cute innocent little Tami go?" her mother sniffed.

"She never existed." TK laughed at her mother's fake tears. TK felt herself relax as the banter continued.

"So what's got your pants tied?"

"I've been offered the role of Rose Hathaway without actually knowing I auditioned."

"WHAT? HOW? Tell me everything in detail Tami!" her mother screamed.

"See you overreacted." TK laughed.

"It's a situation that calls for overreaction! Now spill!"

TK laughed and told her the story and her mum laughed. "That's so like Carlisle. That's his way of doing things. You'll like working with him, Tami, he's rather spontaneous."

"The thing is, Mum; I don't know whether I can fill the shoes. I mean, the role of Rose Hathaway is really hard. I would know. I'm a total 'Vampire Academy' fanatic." TK sighed.

"You won't disappoint anyone. You'll never disappoint me or your grandma. Always know that." TK noticed how her mum didn't mention her dad but she didn't really care whether she disappointed him or not because he was never in the right state of mind to know just what he was really feeling or saying or thinking. "Besides, you never know whether it'll work until you've tried. I know Carlisle and I know that he doesn't choose people for his films unless he knows they'll make it."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Go show them you're not someone to be messed with. Show them what you're made of!" her mum cheered.

"I'll see you sometime."

"Goodbye, honey." With that said they both hung up. TK made another call.

"Hello?" Karen answered.

"Hey, Kaz."

"Tami!"

"How'd you hear about that name?"

"Mr. J."

"I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Do you not like that name?"Karen asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; people call me that a lot."

"That's good, so have you made your decision?"

"I look forward to having classes with you." TK smiled at the thought of becoming friends with the bubbly blonde girl.

"Oh my god! Yes! Mr. J was right!"

"What'd you mean?"

"He insisted that he knew you would take the part."

"Did he now?" TK couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated that he knew the answer before she did.

"Yeah! Hang on, why don't you call me back when you've called the other two?"

"Are you still going to be in the hotel tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drop by then and surprise them."

"Cool!"

TK found it easy to talk to Karen and they continued talking for a while before both made the sensible choice of saving the talk for later and both hung up. Then TK sent a text to Konstantin.

'Can you meet me outside the hotel tomorrow at 1?' She didn't bother waiting for a reply and went down to the kitchen to cook.

 

"Hey, Cat, you seem happy today." Harrison Quinn asked as he approached the blonde. "What's up?"

"Oh hey, Quinn. It's nothing really; I just look forward to being friends with everyone that's all." Karen refrained from mentioning the final actress had been found and that she was looking forward to that friendship the most.

"You are cute." Harrison laughed. "So what's this about possibly having found a girl for the role of Rose?"

"Where've you been these past few days?"

"Visiting family. So, is she hot?"

"Quinn!"

"Well she has to be to play Rose. Does she have spite and anger problems?"

"We don't even know if she'll play the part yet." Karen sighed, feigning disappointment. "You'll have to see when the time comes."


End file.
